A handheld medical radiation detector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,880 B1. This radiation detector has a probe and a probe detachably mounted to the distal end of the probe.
Common radiation detectors with a radiation detection probe are designed to bring the tip of the probe into contact with a place to be measured or as close as possible to the place in order to detect the radiation. Therefore, when the tip of the probe is far from the place from which the radiation is being detected, it is difficult for the user to locate the place.